


tainted saints

by Davina_moon



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drinking, Foster Care, I suck at tags, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Multi, Vampires, Witches, bad ass davina claire, diversity, highschool, klaus is a father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davina_moon/pseuds/Davina_moon
Summary: Davina’s life hadn’t been easy. She was an orphan left in front of an adoption agency and hasn’t had much luck in being adopted. Foster home after foster home, none kept her. She had a few bad foster parents, who fostered her only for the money the government gave them, and she had a few ‘good’ foster parents, who made her feel loved and gave her hope, only to have that be ripped away from her when a social worker came to pick her up after a little while.Over the years she has learned not to have expectations, that way she couldn’t be disappointed. She also learned not to get attached, not to say too much and, in a way, not to feel.What happens when she learns that there is more to her history than what's just on paper? And when she finds out why she's always felt so different?What happens when she finds her birth family, where she'd never expected to find them?





	tainted saints

Davina’s life hadn’t been easy. She was an orphan left in front of an adoption agency and hasn’t had much luck in being adopted. Foster home after foster home, none kept her. She had a few bad foster parents, who fostered her only for the money the government gave them, and she had a few ‘good’ foster parents, who made her feel loved and gave her hope, only to have that be ripped away from her when a social worker came to pick her up after a little while.

Over the years she has learned not to have expectations, that way she couldn’t be disappointed. She also learned not to get attached, not to say too much and, in a way, not to feel. 

She went through a rough patch at thirteen; depression really got to her, but after a while, all that sadness turned into numbness. Davina wanted to feel though; she’d tried a bunch of different things just to feel again, most of which were not exactly safe. 

Things started to get better when she met Josh. She had just started living with a new family, who were amazing at first, but then they started fighting a lot. Davina was pretty sure the fights were about her and the other kids. Anyways, she met him at ‘school’. 

Davina was always pretty smart for her age. Her new school didn’t offer any AP classes, but they had a college program that accepted 3 juniors every year and, well, she got accepted. There she met Josh, who was in his first year of college and took a few classes with her. They immediately got along great and grew really close; she spent most of her time at his place. 

Well at first they spent their time at his parents’ place, but then he got outed to them and, let’s just say they weren’t exactly supportive.

He moved into this tiny, shitty place that basically was just a bed, a hole for a toilet and a broken microwave. Sure it was trashy as fuck, but they had great times there. Well, the drugs are probably what made them great. Weed is magic!

Right now Davina was in a café studying, Marino’s. It was right outside the college and she went there a lot. 

“Sup’ hoe!” Josh said while scaring her from behind and stealing a fry from her.

“Hi, loser.” She retorted while looking up with a smile. “Don’t you have class?”

“It’s college, Davina.” He said while rolling his eyes. He sat down next to her. “So what are you doing for spring break?”

“I’m guessing whatever you’re doing.” She grinned.

“You. Me. New Orleans.” Josh plopped down 2 plane tickets on the table.

“I was thinking more local, Josh. You know I don’t want to test my fosters. If they think I’m some wild party girl they might call my social worker and then I’ll have to move and we’ll never see each other again.” Davina started venting and freaking out.

“Hey, hey, chill, D. Your fosters are great. Well, they don’t care. Just say there will be adults present and that kind of shit. I mean you wouldn’t be lying, I  _ am _ an adult. Say it’s a school thing and shit.” He calmed her down and continued eating her food.

“I don’t know, Josh…” Davina hesitated.

“Let’s at least try, okay? Those tickets are non-refundable so you don’t really have a choice.” Josh shrugged.

“I’ll try, but if I get kicked out, you’re adopting me.”

“Happily.” They both laughed and spent the rest of the day studying together.

  
  


-

-

Davina POV.

So guess where I am right now? I am on a fucking plane on my way to New Orleans! It was relatively easy to convince my foster parents to agree, I think they just wanted some alone time. Peter and Shuri are going to some science camp and with me gone they can finally be alone. No more fights.

“There’s this witchy tour that visits all the freaky voodoo places I want to go to.” Josh told me enthusiastically. He bought a tourist book, because that’s the kind of person he is; keeping the tourism book business alive.

“Sure, Josh. Just keep in mind that we only have 3 weeks, make that 1, you know, ‘cause all the hangovers won’t let us do much.” I said, grinning at him.

“God, D. I’m so excited about the parties!” Josh squealed. “Can you imagine! The city that never sleeps!” 

“That’s New York, hun.” I laughed at him.

“Whatever. The point is, I can’t wait to not remember this trip!”

“Neither can I.”

  
  


We arrived at an old, small inn.

“Let’s buy a ouija board! Look at this place. It’s probably haunted.” Josh suggested.

“I got a better idea: let’s get wasted.”

“Yeah, that’s a better idea.”

We entered the building and walked up to the reception. There was no one there so Josh rung the little bell. A girl came in running from the back door. She looked really cute and quirky. She had a cute afro and a kinda cute-casual outfit on. Her facial features were beautiful. The apples of her cheeks really stuck out, making her smile always look warm and welcoming. Honestly, she looked really nice and like a black-Michelle Pfeiffer.

“Hi! How can I help you?” She said in a very peppy voice. “Oh wait, no. Hi, my name is Ashley! How can I help you? Sorry, I’m kind of new at this thing. Just started working here.”

“No, it’s fine sweety. You’re doing great. So, this is like a vacation job?” I asked trying to make some small talk.

“Oh, no. My sister just moved out and this is a family business. My turn, I guess.” She explained.

“Oh, that’s great. Family business’ are so wholesome.” Josh exclaimed.

“Yeah, I guess. Though they make actually dreaming about something bigger quite hard. You should’ve seen the fight my sister had with my parents when she told them that she was leaving.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. Did it turn out-” I was cut off by an older lady walking in. She had the same bright smile as Ashley. Probably her mother.

“Ashley, don’t bother our guests. They probably have plans they need to attend to!” She scolded Ashley. “Hi!” She turned to us. “Would you like one room or two separate rooms?”

“One with twin beds, please.” Josh answered with a smile.

“Of course! Can I have your passports or ID’s?”

We continued the rest of our registration and got two keys to our room. It was at the end of the hallway on the second floor. Our room was really quite nice. Small, but cozy.

“So, wanna stay in tonight? Watch a movie and rest. Or go out.” Josh asked me.

I put down the old, used bible that was on the nightstand and raised my eyebrow at Josh.

“I didn’t come here to stay in. Could’ve done that back… home? I wanna live, bitch.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, had a brainfart.” He replied and laughed.

“Nah, honey. Your brain is just fucked from all those cigarettes you’ve been smoking.” I said with a grin.

“Fuck you.” He flipped me off. “Fuckin’ hypocrite” He stuck 2 cigs in his mouth and lit them while, still, flipping me off.

“Whatever. Hurry up and change into ya clubbing ‘fit!” I half-screamed at him and threw a random shirt at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

We went downstairs and I went up to the desk, hoping Asley hadn’t left yet. She seemed like a chill person who knew where all the chill places were.

I rang the bell. “Ashley?” She popped up from under the desk.

“Hi! How do you like your room? Are you going out for dinner? Do you want some recommendations? You know I-” She stopped herself and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry! I’m rambling. How can I help you?” She said with a smile.

“Hi.” I smiled back. “So Josh and I wanted to go out, paint the town red. We thought you might know some chill places.” When I said that her whole face did a 180, but only for a split second.

“Um, there’s actually not much to do here at night. Same old sweaty clubs you have in, uh, wherever you come from.” She said kind of warily.

“Oh come on. There has to be some place.” Josh replied.

“There’s this one place near the graveyard. It’s got karaoke. The safest places are near the graveyard.” Ashley gave in.

“Safest?” I asked kind of creeped out.

“Figure of speech.” She said as if she was asking a question. Figure of speech? Never heard of that. “Just looking out for y’all. Stay inside.”

“Uh thanks, Ash.” I thanked her. Josh did too and then we started walking to the karaoke bar.

“That was weird, right?” I asked Josh.

“Nah, she’s just looking out for us. I mean you’re a girl and I’m, well, gay.” Then we laughed.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Society’s fucked.” I admitted.

“I’ll drink to that.” And with that, we walked into the bar. It was kind… I don’t know, old? Basically not a lot of young people. But whatever. We walked up to the bar and Josh bought us some drinks. We danced a little and sung a bit. We were no Amy Winehouse and I feel sorry for everyone who had to suffer through that, lol. 

“Hey, I’m going to go to the bathroom for a second, okay?” Josh told me. 

“Sure. Do you want to go after? I’m kind of tired.”

“You’re getting old, D. But yeah sure.”

“Oh, shut up.” I playfully shoved him. “I’m going to wait outside.”

“M‘kay” And with that, he walked away.

I got outside and went to the corner of the building and lit up a cigarette. The street was empty. I don’t know why Ashley sent us here. It was away from the center where all the tourists probably were. Not to mention it was next to a fucking  _ graveyard. _

Out of nowhere, and I truly mean nowhere, a big buff dude shows up right in front of me.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that smoking is bad?” He asked me, his face getting really close to mine. 

I blew smoke right into his face. A bold move that I would not have done if I were a shot soberer. Then I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away, but he put his arm against the wall next to my face, blocking me from leaving.

I started freaking out a bit, because we were in an empty street next to a mostly empty bar (older people don’t stick around past twelve) and he was really big and I, well, was not. I took self-defense classes and the foster system taught me a few things about fighting, but no one ever mentioned situations like these. Especially when I could hardly even walk straight.

“Look dude, I’ll-” I was interrupted by a little vertigo and a lot of confusion. Suddenly we were in some sketchy alley. Am I that drunk? I don’t remember getting here. what the fuck.

I was about to scream when the guy put his hand on my mouth and looked me straight in the eyes. 

“Shhh. Calm down. Stop struggling. When this is over you will go back to wherever you’re staying, go to bed and forget all about this, thinking you just blacked out from the alcohol.” He told me. While he was saying this his pupils kept getting big and small. It really freaked me the fuck out. And what the fuck? Who the fuck talks like that? This crazy motherfucker is trying to dictate how I’m going to act?

I tried kicking him in the balls, but he blocked me with his leg. A flash confusion spread on his face but left almost immediately.

I think I may have gotten alcohol poisoning because this guy was growing fangs and his veins started turning black. He turned my head exposing my neck and he fucking bit me. Maybe I was the crazy one.

The moment his teeth hit my flesh I was in excruciating pain. It felt like it was going on for forever. I started shaking and crying from the pain, but no one could hear. I also started seeing black spots cloud my vision.

Was this the day I was going to die? Who was going to miss me? Josh? He’s young. He’ll get over it in no time. My foster parents, who I don’t think even want me? Doubt it. I have achieved and done nothing in life. No impact at all. No one was going to remember me. Maybe this guy will cover up my murder and everyone will just think I ran away. No one would think twice about it, because running away is just what foster kids do. Josh will think I just abandoned him at 3 AM in the morning.

The man suddenly stopped and let go of me, crying out in pain. My legs couldn’t hold me and I crashed on the ground, hitting my head and passing out.


End file.
